Irithyll Borealis
Appearance Irithyll is about average for a woman her age, standing at around 5 feet 6 inches. She could generally be described as conventionally attractive, having the general assets in the general proportions that most people would enjoy looking at. Her facial features are also soft, with a small nose and mouth and a slightly pointed chin. She has blue eyes. Her hair is pretty long, coming down to about the middle of her back, retaining bangs, and is naturally straight. She tends to keep it loose of tied in a ponytail. Her hair is naturally two different colors of blue. The majority of her hair is a light blue icy color, however her bangs and about fifty percent of the hair on top of her head is a darker blue. Irithyll has two main oddities about her face and head that show that she is more than just a normal human. In addition to her regular human ears, she also has a pair of Glaceon ears coming from her head. They are just as functional, if not more so than her human ones, and they are far more emotive, sometimes betraying her otherwise collected and emotionless demeanor. The second of the oddities comes in the form of two dangling outgrowths of fur that come down from the darker blue part of her hair. They have small diamond shapes at the ends of them and are extremely sensitive both to touch and changes in weather, despite the fact that they appear to be made out of her hair. Irithyll's normal set of attire consists of a light blue, sleeveless casual dress that reaches just above her knees with a slightly low cut. Just over the dress, she also wears a darker blue sort of half-jacket or vest that only covers the back of her dress and shoulders, not reaching around to her front. In addition to that, she also wears a blue-ish white shawl about her shoulders, made from soft wool. She tends to wear long gloves that are completely fingerless yet still cover her palms, wrists, and part of her arm. Finally, Irithyll wears a pair of dark blue knee-high boots. Irithyll's skin is perhaps the most striking thing about her. Due to her ability Ice Body, Irithyll's skin is almost identical to ice, though opaque. Her skin is porcelain white, but with a very slight light-blue tinge to it. Touching it feels almost like touching ice, however it does not melt and a very slight heat can be felt if one touches her for long enough. When Irithyll blushes, a rare thing indeed, she does not turn red, but rather a darker shade of blue. Underneath her clothes, Irithyll's body is marked in several places with the normal markings of a Glaceon, though they look more like ice carvings than fur patterns. She has scars in several places, though they look like cracks in ice rather than scar tissue from a normal human's skin. Apart from the hair on her head, she has no fur or hair anywhere else on her body. Her body is virtually made of ice, though it feels closer to skin when touched and does not feel wet. Personality Irithyll is like an iceberg. Slow, cold, and with more beneath the surface than what one can see at first glance. Before one gets to know Irithyll, she may seem like the "ice queen" type, and that has nothing to do with her being a Glaceon despite what some people may think of ice-types as a whole. Irithyll has a cold and frosty demeanor. She's blunt, and says what she thinks, and means what she says, but the way she says it is never heated, it is always calm and stated in a way that almost seems to broker no argument. Whether what she says is mean, nice, or something else, it is always stated in a matter-of-fact way. At first glance, Irithyll comes off as a bit of the loner type. Despite the fact that she says what she thinks, she has a hard time expressing her emotions in constructive ways and can sometimes scare people off. She is slow to anger, but also slow to kindness. All in all, she is slow to express any sort of emotion. However, once she is pushed enough to show those emotions, they are often explosive. Her anger is that of a blizzard, sometimes literally. Her love is that of a raging river after the melting of snow. Externally, Irithyll is the very model of someone who is calm, cool, and collected. However, internally, she struggles with a complex whirlwind of emotions and anxiety. She may not look it, but she feels emotions with intense acuity. Even while her exterior may remain calm and collected, things do affect her strongly on the inside. She desires nothing more than to have friends, but she doesn't know how to be friends. It takes someone else to really put in the effort to get there, and perhaps teach her, but the effort that would be required to get to that point may seem like an insurmountable amount for some people. As evidenced by the fact that she still struggles with these things, nobody has yet tried. Once someone does get to know her and past her icy shell, however, it is easy to see the truth of the matter. After one gets past that shell, it can be hard to imagine there ever having been a shell at all. Just as she is slow to show emotion, she is slow to trust, but once she does trust someone, she is more open than could ever have been expected based on the way she seemed before. Much as it takes work to shovel the snow away to see the true ground underneath, it takes work to get past her shell and down to the true person beneath. That is, someone who struggles with who they are and how they seem to others, and who wants nothing more to be "normal". Irithyll is bisexual with a heavy preference towards women, and is slightly biased towards ice types though she harbors a deep seated and almost unacknowledged attraction to fire types. Other than that, she has no real feelings one way or another about other types, though she does seem to dislike dark types a little. Moves Icy Wind Ice Shard Hail Barrier Frost Breath Rest Sleep Talk Blizzard Ability Ice Body - Due to Ice Body, Irithyll is highly susceptible to fire-type attacks, but is conversely either immune or heavily protected from ice- or water-type attacks. She is also a bit more frail than others, with skin and bones that are easily damaged, which explains the majority of the scars on her body. Trivia * In addition to the practical effects of Ice Body, Irithyll's body temperature is extremely low, giving her a slow metabolism and making her oftentimes sleepy or sluggish. Because of this, she relies heavily on Chesto Berries and Caffeine to keep herself awake, otherwise she would spend much of her time sleeping. * Because of her fifteen years living alone with no one to rely on but herself, Irithyll is an amazing survivalist, despite her frailty. She can survive in any wild conditions, though she is best suited towards marshlands, heavily forested areas, and cold mountainous regions. * Also because of those fifteen years of almost complete isolation, Irithyll is not great at interacting with other people and may say or do things that others might find offensive or weird, though she does not mean anything by it. This also makes her fiercely independent, but also vulnerable and naive. She doesn't understand and takes time to adjust to learn customs and social queues. She can also be more easily taken advantage of than others, given the right approach. * Irithyll is highly aware of what she can and cannot handle, knowing her frail body cannot take that much punishment. She is good at sizing up others and determining if she can handle interactions with them. If she knows she cannot win a fight, she will try to escape. If she cannot escape and she believes giving up will be safer, she will. She is not normally reckless or stubborn. * The outgrowths of fur that grow from Irithyll's hair are extremely sensitive to both touch and changes in weather, down to being able to tell exactly when a storm is about to form. Touching them elicits various reactions in Irithyll, depending on the way they are touched. * Irithyll also retains the basic ability of normal Glaceon to control the temperature of the air directly surrounding her, able to bring it down below freezing and then back up to the normal temperature of the air around her. Category:Characters Category:Gijinka Category:Females